youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KaiDaPie
Kai Ross-Best (also known as Kaicooper, kckai or the Founder/Owner of The Pie Kast) is a Gaming YouTuber. He is officially part of the Machinima Network now, and has been in the RPM Network and the Socialblade Network . Kai's YouTube groups had many names back in the past. Some of those being The Miners Crafting, The Pie Cast and now, The Pie Kast. Kai's Minecraft name (kckai) was just a short name because Kai could not think about what to call himself, and all the names he tried would never worked. These names included Kaicooper. But when he noticed that was not availible, he decided to use his real name (Kai) and merge it with two initials from Kaicooper which was K''' and '''C. Then he put them both together, and his name really stands for "Kai Cooper Kai". The reason his username was always Kaicooper is because it is a merge of his own name, and his favourite singers last name (Alice Cooper ). Kai has also worked on a few projects for some other YouTubers, whilst also doing Speed Arts for YouTubers as well. Kai loves drawing some of his old friends, and also friends that he will soon have! He has done drawings for KaeyiDream and Martyn (inthelittlewood ) just for fun. His Speed Art series began by drawing the "HiveMC" Server staff. These consist of The Jolly 'ol Brits , Vareide and Clankstar. This got him more confident in doing speed arts from the comments he recieved, and the amount of hits and likes the video recieved. Then the following week he decided to draw Einshine .' '''Then following this, Kai did a speed art of SlamaCow . Then following this, CaptainSparklez . Many people enjoyed these, but then Kai had a break from doing Speed Arts for around a month, to get used to a new style of drawing. Then finally he came back and did a speed art of Bashur . '''Bashur' actually commented on this video, and he said he really enjoyed it! As soon as Bashur commented on this video, the hits went right up to 5,000 from around 1,000. The likes went from around 20 up to 261 and the comments went from around 7'' right up to ''109. This gave Kai his confidence back in speed arts, and then Kai decided to draw SkyDoesMinecraft and then a few days later, he went back into another speed art, and this time it was a new style and this was a speed art of BajanCanadian . Then once again, Kai had another break from doing speed arts for around a month, and came back with a speed art for BebopVox . This speed art came in with almost 3,000 hits and Kai used a new style of colouring in this one. After this, a week later, Kai brought out a new type of Speed art which was a Minecraft/Person speed art of Kricken . This was Kai's first test with his Graphics Pad (Wacom Bamboo) and it turned out alright. Then Kai came back with a great speed art for CaptainSparklez once again, as his newest parody came out. This was for "Take Back the Night ". Kai drew the Sensei from there and it turned out much better than he expected. The Pie Kast Current members Kai Ross-Best , Elliot J Collier , Bruno Bingley , Henry Carter , Charlie Chopping , Brock Sexton , Maxfeild Long , Former Members Chloe Child - Still good friends with Kai, sometimes joins in videos and in Charity Livestreams/Livestreams, but left because of The Pie Cast shutting down and also didn't want to stay in the group. Jack Gander - Still good friends with Kai, but didn't want to continue Gaming ''as his ''career ''at this time. He wanted to start training to be a '''pilot', and has suceeded to there. He still joins in some videos, but not as often anymore. Joe Kettle - Still friends with Kai, but didn't make any videos with us anymore, and didn't really join in with anything that was happening. After having a great time in the Tekkit series, it was time for him to discontinue in The Pie Kast. Harrison Boyle - After having many videos with Harrison, he discontinued his time in The Pie Cast, and decided it was his end in the videos. He will still join in some videos if we they ask him. Helpers/Unofficial Members: Chloe Child - She helps out with some of the art, and videos, but not as much after she left The Pie Kast. Luke Burton - Helps in a lot of Elliot Collier's Machinima's, and if they ever need him, he is happy to help out. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers